


When the Time Is Right

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [25]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wax before you ride</p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Time Is Right

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Faber; Turtle Wax, "When the time is right"

 

There are many uses for Turtle wax, Mike Faber is familiar with at least seven. But today, he is following the directions on the jar. He always bought Turtle wax, there was something about the dapper turtle on the label that caught his eye each time he walked down the aisle.   
  
He smoothed the wax over the spotless black exterior of his Lexus. “You’re going to look good for daddy aren’t you? When the time is right you and I are going for a ride.”   
  
Three hours later, Faber stood back and admired his work. He could see his reflection in the polished hood. He tucked a stray strand of hair into place and smiled. “Ohh Yeah.” 


End file.
